


The Murder Rooms Fanart Collection

by plumedy



Category: Murder Rooms: The Dark Beginnings of Sherlock Holmes, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Drawing, Fanart, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Watercolors
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-07 22:39:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plumedy/pseuds/plumedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That's what I do instead of doing something more useful.</p><p>See individual chapter names for more information.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bell&Doyle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the bookverse, probably.


	2. Doyle Smoking a Calabash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because he did smoke it, unlike Holmes!
> 
> Originally a gift for reginaldmaudling/hellyescharlesedwards.

  



	3. Magic AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know, this just sort of happened.

 


	4. Heather Grace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She will come for u.

 


	5. (Extremely) Cartoonish Bell&Doyle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because cartoonish!Ian Richardson is adorable. As is Charles Edwards :D

 


	6. Some More Cartoonish Bell and Doyle




End file.
